Santino Magdiocci
Santino Magdiocci was an Italian-American career criminal who was charged with racketeering, murder, armed assault, attempted murder, bribery, and loansharking, during his time as a Soldier in the Gambetti crime family. He was pinched twice: first in 1973 for murder of a loan shark, and again in 1983, held in jail for fifteen years for the murder of Pavano crime family soldier Hugo Marzetti. In response to the murder of a made man without a sit-down with the Pavano boss, he was whacked by the Gambettis. Biography Early Life Magdiocci was born to Mario Magdiocci and Luisa Buondelmonti, two Italian immigrants who came from Bagheria. Magdiocci's parents were Neapolitans, unlike many other people who lived in his Sicilian neighborhood in Queens. Magdiocci dropped out of high school in sophomore year to help out at home, since his mother was dying of leukemia, and his father was working two jobs to tie up loose ends. Magdiocci approached a loan shark for help, and proceeded to murder him to cancel his debts. He was sixteen, so he was let off with a warning, since no evidence was found that Magdiocci had murdered him. Mob Capo Earl Riccibello noticed this, and told Magdiocci that he would pay off his father's taxes for a year, in exchange for Magdiocci working as a hitman for him. Magdiocci carried out several hits on Riccibello's list, and was never arrested, as boss Sonny Cangelosi held off the law enforcement officers with his politican connections. Magdiocci worked under Jon Gravelli following Cangelosi's death in 1978, and Gravelli's blacklist was twice as long; he needed to make sure that no families attacked while the Gambettis were at their weakest. Magdiocci made a fatal error when he was told to murder Earl Marzetti, a Pavano associate, but accidentally killed his brother, Hugo, a made man. Gravelli arranged for him to be sent to jail for his own safety, as he could not be killed there. Meanwhile, the Pavanos were demanding compensation for the death of one of their made men. The Pavanos torched Gambetti businesses, and demanded Magdiocci's head. When Magdiocci's sentence was up in 1998, he remained in his penthouse in Vinegar Hill, Brooklyn, but eventually, Gravelli gave the order for Magdiocci to be murdered, since he was under too much pressure. He made a phone call to Magdiocci, telling him that he was sorry, but he was sending his best men to put him to sleep permanently, but he did not tell him how. Magdiocci's murder was carried out in 1999 in DUMBO, when Magdiocci was moving in a taxi cab. Rocco the Guinea, a soldier in the Riccibello Crew, pulled him out of the passenger seat and shot him thrice in the chest with a Snub-Nose Revolver. He dismembered the gun and threw it in different directions, before fleeing the scene. The NYPD arrested Rocco for the murder, after finding his fingerprints on the remains of the pistol, and Rocco was given a life sentence. Category:Gambetti Category:Killed Category:Mobsters Category:Americans